His Shadow
by Jeremy D. Mortal
Summary: Naruto broke one day. His emotions? Destroyed. His mind? Shattered. But his shadow? It grew and grew and seemed to gain a life of it's own. Now with a sentient shadow by his side, Naruto will grow and eventually heal the scars of his mind. All the while protecting what he considers his. (Semi-NeglectedNaruto)


HS

A celebration was apparent in the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves or rather just the Leaf Village. People crowded the streets in joy, fireworks went off, alcohol was being consumed, and many were looking forward to a night of debauchery.

Some were obviously drinking the night away in one of the many bars in the village.

"I still can't believe it." A man said to his companion right next to him. A dish of sake in his hands and a noticeable flush on his face. "That the Fourth actually vanquished the beast those years ago."

Of course the Fourth Hokage the leader of the Leaf Village didn't actually vanquish the beast but actually contained. A few facts left out of the man's words due to his intoxicated state. But his companion didn't bother correcting him, and just decided to have as much fun as he can.

If that was even possible….

Half an hour later the man's companion witnessed as his friend left the bar with 2 women. A particularly dumb grin of his face also matched by the grins of the women's flushed faces. The companion shook his head, his friend had always been like. Never settling for a single woman and probably never going to get married.

Unlike himself….

The man got up and paid the bill, leaving the establishment. As he walked through the bright streets, the sounds of partying and explosions everywhere.

Instead of enjoying the festivities he looked up at the moon with a solemn expression. The giant silver orb being replaced by the visage of motherly woman with a kind smile. A tear fell from his eye.

His eyes grew darker and a shadow seem to somehow formed over him.

While everyone enjoyed and celebrated the day the Nine-Tails was defeated. But he is forced to mourn the death of his wife and mother of unborn child. The unfairness of the situation putting a toll on his mental health.

'Tsuki.'

HS

"Naruto!" A young girl yelled in her two-story home. It was silent in the house as no response was given to her yell. Annoyed the girl let out a long breath, blowing a few strands of red hair in front of her. She pouted, making her already round face even rounder. She ran into the house and up the stairs. Making sure her yellow kimono would not get dirty by holding his up slightly.

When arrived at the top of the stairs she came to see a normal-sized living room area. There were a total of three doors around the edges of the room. Leading to her, her brother's, and an extra guest bedroom.

The girl instead focused on the blonde haired boy on one of the couches. He is wearing a dark orange hoodie and black pants. In other words, casual clothing for important night. She frowned at his nonchalant attitude for their shared birthday. She walked over to his body and nudged him slightly. He awoke in practically no time. The girl smiled, always the light sleeper.

"C'mon, Mom and Dad are waiting for us." Grabbing and attempting to drag him as she said those words. Of course there was no resistance as he didn't put up a fight. He just smiled as his sister was excited for the night ahead. Deciding to have little fun he sped up and started pulling her forward.

"Hurry up Mito."

And with that Naruto and Mito Namikaze went out to the town with their parents Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

HS

 _The Next Day_

A tall woman walked the halls of the Hokage Tower, her red hair tied in a pony-tailed moved erratically with her movements. She is wearing the standard jonin uniform without the vest though, it being unneeded due to being off-duty. Her purple eyes were so similar to smile, serene and graceful.

As she finished climbing the final flight of stairs she came to a young woman sitting in a desk. She nodded to her and received one in return. No need for her have an appointment or permission to see the Hokage. Since he is her husband and all.

The door opened without need much exertion, an example of her strength considering the doors are made of heavy dark oak wood.

"Minato." The sight of her husband made her smile wider. She is still hopelessly in love with the man even after all these years.

He looked up at the call, the papers around him forgotten to address his wife.

"Kushina? What are you doing here?" He questioned her but didn't really object to seeing his beautiful wife. Just curious is all.

"So I have to have a reason to see my husband? I didn't know being Hokage took that much of your time?" She playfully asked him. He looked at her sighed prompting a question from her mouth. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her and answered, "Nothing much just that a man commited suicide last night." His answer cause her to frown and she looked at him. The question obvious, "A chunin named Tai, i've had people looking into it and found the reason." His face showed his discomfort at the situation.

Kushina looked at Minato and could already tell the problem, they are partners they've been through this before. "It's related to the Nine-Tails' attack ten years ago isn't it?" She hoped it wasn't true but that was a pipe dream.

"His wife died in the attack, her body crushed, along with his will." Minato's words seem to strike a spear through the chests of the two. The Nine-Tails' attack wasn't a random event but instead caused by the birth of their two children and a masked man.

Kushina got up to leave and Minato quickly stood, "Kushina, the attack wasn't your fault. If anything if both of our's. Please. Don't feel guilty in the inadvertent effects of that day." Kushina turned around her once calm smile replace with a stone cold one.

How could she not feel guilty. During the delivery of her children the seal holding the Nine-Tails was weakened due to her emotions lacking control. Taking advantage of the situation a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha appeared and broke the seal. She should have died but the Uzumaki Longevity saved her. Countless died from the destruction the beast called and the man held Minato at bay, preventing him from interfering with the beast.

Thousands of Leaf ninja died that day…..

Thousands of civilians died that day…..

Hiruzen died that day…..

Sometimes she believe it would have been better had she died that night. To atone for her sins and mistakes. But she survived, so she will atone another way….

"Minato I don't care about your feelings on the matter. But I swear, one day will find him…" Her purple eyes burned with hellish anger.

Her atonement…..

"I will **KILL Madara Uchiha!** "

is revenge….

HS

 _One Year Later_

It is the eleventh birthday of Naruto and Mito Namikaze, a party is being thrown at their house. The entire Ninja Council, Civilian Council are in attendance, plus the heads of the minor clans in the Leaf Village. Tons of children are in attendance today as well, all friends of the siblings. Actually friends with Mito, Naruto's group of friends is nowhere near as large.

Minato walked up to a stage set up in the backyard of the Namikaze Mansion.

"Thank you all for attending this party and celebration for the defeat of the Nine-Tails and the birth of my two children!" Many cheered with him as some also smiled at Mito. Though some couldn't find Naruto.

In reality Naruto was in the house specifically his room, speaking to a friend of his.

"You know it doesn't surprise me that your not participating Naruto." Itachi Uchiha said to the young boy writing in his journal. That black haired teen had known the blonde boy for a while. Well known isn't really a good term. He had always known about the Hokage's child, but never personally knew him until recently.

When he had first met the boy he had been more like his sister. Hyperactive, friendly, loud, and a little obnoxious. But over time he had grown remarkably fast, becoming more reserved and thinking far more about his actions.

"Parties aren't my thing Itachi, they're to loud for me to deal with. I'll probably end up with a headache just by being this close." Naruto said while finally giving Itachi his full attention. Itachi looked at Naruto his curiosity peaked with by his words.

"I remember parties used to be your thing, what happened?" In response to his question Naruto stood up and walked towards the window displaying mito having fun with the other kids.

Did you know Itachi? That I am the older brother between the two of us." Naruto's words caused itachi to raise a brow. "Well I didn't know that Naruto but how does that matter. Simply being the older sibling doesn't change you that much. I would obviously know if that was the case."

Naruto looked at Itachi and smiled a little, a mocking one sowing he knew something. "Did you know Mito was being bullied?"

Now that surprised Itachi. Who would choose to bully the child of the Hokage? "No I did not, but i'm surprised. Bullying the Hokage's daughter must be social suicide." Itachi had to roll his eyes at the words he used, social suicide for a kid is nothing special. Everything is usually fixed by the next day.

Naruto shook his head, "You'd be surprised how many don't like Mito because she is the Hokage's daughter." He looked outside, as Mito is surrounded by at least 20 kids probably about to start a game. "At least half of the kids in that group used to bully Mito. Hair pulling, stealing, intentionally getting her in trouble, secluding her from group activities, insulting her behind her back."

Itachi looked out the window and grimaced a little. That is a lot of bullies but, "I noticed you used past tense, why?"

Naruto turned back towards him, "Simple Itachi, I stopped them. Roughed them up a little, pranked them, I did my job as the older brother, all to get them off my little sisters back."

"Then why are they here?" Itachi asked.

"Because Mito believes they've turned out of the goodness of their own hearts." He chuckled a little at a thought, "She's naive like that, her heart is big enough to accept anyone. She believes being kind to others will change their way, their path. I realized that isn't true, so I changed. To protect my sister."

Itachi didn't mention it at that moment but he realised the steel in the boy's voice and his narrowed eyes showed his intentions were indeed real, and he had the drive to complete them.

No matter the cost….

Their conversation interrupted by the Naruto's parents calling for him.

Time for presents

HS

Minato handed Mito a wrapped box. The girl took it and eagerly tore it apart, revealing a white box. Opening it she gasped, as she picked it up to show the crowd. Everyone was astonished at the silver necklace, it's center being a clear opal with a multi-colored specks in it.

'An opal the birthstone of the Month of October, a very thoughtful gift.' Naruto thought while smiling at his sister's reaction. Over the top, just like her.

Naruto looked as Minato walked towards. His gift instead wasn't wrapped so he could clearly see it was book. As it wa placed in his hand he realized it was a book about the Lightning Nature Transformation. His nature… How had his parents known? He hasn't told anyone except for… Naruto turned and looked at Itachi grinning.

"The book has information on various ways to practice your lightning nature and a few jutsu. We'll also be beginning your training to prepare you for your graduation from the Academy."

Naruto couldn't help himself but grin. But the moment was ruined by Mito. "Dad! When are we going to start my training?" The girl seemed to whine, complain, and ask at the same time. Clearly excited to start her training as well.

Kushina came to rescue, "Don't worry Mito, we'll be training you as well." The girl jumped up and cheered in happiness.

All the while Naruto looked at the situation in confusion. So Mito gets an actual present and training, while he gets training and something to help with it. He couldn't help but feel that Mito got more for her birthday. Why would she? Neither got in any trouble and were both born on the same night.

Did his parents….. love…. Mito more?

Why?

For all his maturity you must remember…

Naruto is only 11….

HS

 _4 Months Later_

Naruto sat in class as his chunin instructor lectured them on proper Shurikenjutsu form.

The Ninja Academy is located in the heart of the Leaf Village with the Hokage Residence near it. The Residence is empty due to his father having his own home. The Academy lasts for a total of six years, from the ages 10 to 16. After the Third Ninja War his father raised the graduation age of the Academy due to no longer needing ninjas for war. With the increased amount of time in the academy the overall quality of ninjas coming out has risen…

A shriek interrupted his thoughts…

Well.. risen to some degree, at least.

A pink-haired girl named Sakura swoon over Sasuke Uchiha. A black haired boy set to inherit the Uchiha Clan. He's apparently -not his words- 'tall, dark, and handsome.' So he has a fanclub of well over 30 girls just throwing themselves at him.

His class in the Academy is a special one. All the clan heirs of the major clans in the Leaf are in his clan.

The blonde, Ino Yamanaka.

The round and kind, Choji Akimichi.

The pineapple-styled hair, Shikamaru Nara.

The feral-looking Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru.

The silent, Shino Aburame.

The shy, Hinata Hyuga.

The dark, Sasuke Uchiha.

The daughter of the Hokage, Mito Namikaze.

Finally himself, Naruto Namikaze.

Plus dozens of students from civilian backgrounds and minor clans. Quite a packed class, full of important people to the future of the village.

Still Naruto sighed a little, he had memorized this from a few weeks and has it done perfectly. He has no idea why they are teaching them forms when in an actual you would no time to use said form. Honestly they probably won't learn anything useful for at least another ye….

Naruto's eyes focused on something in front of him. His sister and Kiba sitting right next to each other. He watched as Kiba kepted annoying and touching his sister, putting his arm around her shoulders and waist. As Mito keeps pushing him away.

He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he'll see about that.

HS

 _A Few Hours Later_

It is night now as Naruto sat on a bench in a park near the Academy. No one is around most being asleep. As he is waiting he thought back to last few months as his parents seem to favor Mito. Doing whatever they can to keep her happy. Nothing crazy just allowing her to pick what is for dinner, paying more attention to her training. It is starting to annoy Naruto, he knows from spars that him and Mito are equal. So why spend more time on her?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a shout, "Hey!" Naruto looked over and saw Kiba stalking towards him, wearing his usual hoodie.

Kiba stopped in front of him, "Why did you call me out here Namikaze?" There was a certain disdain when he said Naruto surname. Ah so someone who doesn't him and his sister because of their parents.

Naruto finally stood up giving Kiba a cold look. "I want you to stop messing with Mito."

Kiba smirked at his words, "Why should I? She's a girl, she deserves a man like me." He seemed proud of himself.

"Not when she clearly isn't interested.

"Who cares if she isn't interested. I'm an alpha, I get all the bitches." Naruto's eyes narrowed just a little but he had a plan.

"Well if your so alpha, fight me….. Bitch." He smirked as Kiba shaked with rage and ran at him. He wasn't the slightest bit worried, despite the Inuzuka Clan proficiency in Taijutsu. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ball. He threw said ball onto the ground and it exploded into a clear and colorless smoke. But it wasn't odorle..

Kiba fell to the ground as the smell permeated his nose. The Inuzuka also had a heightened sense of smell compared to others. So if something smelled foul to a normal person, it probably smells like death to an Inuzuka.

With no hesitation, Naruto walked up to Kiba and gave him a nasty kick in the stomach.

"Will you stay away from Mito?"

No answer, another kick.

"Will you stay away from Mito?"

No answer, another kick.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his anger growing.

"Will you stay away from my SISTER!?"

No answer, another ki-

"Naruto!" He turned as his name was called and was met to a slap to the cheek. His shock was apparent as Mito stood there, anger in her eyes. Wearing her necklace like always since she got it.

"What are you doing Naruto?" He had no words to respond.

"I-I was-"

"You were doing what Naruto? Beating up a classmate?" Her anger is growing every second.

"Wait Mito please, I'm just trying to help." He wanted to explain himself to her, he couldn't have her mad at him, he couldn't.

"Help? Naruto your helping by getting rid of another bully huh?" He froze at her words, she knew? "Of course I knew Naruto. How could I not?" His silence angered her, "We'll talk about this later." She picked up Kiba easily and started walking.

That seemed to snap Naruto out of his stupor and he ran towards them.

"Wait!" Mito turned.

In a normal situation the occurrence would have never happened. But because of Naruto unstable emotions right now he did something he would never do.

He tripped.

And as he stretched his hand to grab onto something, anything he managed to.

Except it was the necklace his sister is wearing.

And it broke.

So easily.

He eyes widened and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Naruto looked up and before a word could come out.

"I HATE YOU!" Mito yelled before running away with Kiba's unconscious body.

HS

 _30 Minutes Later_

Naruto sat there going over the event of the night. His sister… hated him?

But.

How could that be possible?

After how much he has done.

To protect her...

and...

her misguided heart.

The village loved Mito more than him. He didn't care he had his sister.

His classmates prefer Mito to him. He didn't care cause he had his sister.

His parents loved Mito more. He didn't care cause he had his sister

Even his own sister hated him. Now even his sister is gone.

Gone…

G o n e…

G o n e…

G o n e…

 **HOW?**

She hates him? How? But he loves her.

Naruto sat there as his mind tried to process what had happen. His young couldn't handle it and broke done.

His emotions? Destroyed and Remade.

His mind? Shattered and Fixed.

His shadow? Something so inconsequential but important in this situation. Grew and was born anew. Created from the despair in his heart and mind. It moved and wiggled.

It then stared at him, through what Naruto knew was its 'eyes.'

' **It is quite nice to meet you, Master."**

 _The End_

 _ **My first story on this site and I introduce His Shadow. With a semi-neglected Naruto, I say 'semi' since Naruto wasn't really neglected. But from the eyes of a kid it may seem like that. This will feature an amoral Naruto, with a goal that some may not like. But meh.**_

 _ **This story obviously features an OC sister and alive Kushina and Minato. With Kushina having a drive similar to Sasuke.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Posted November 1, 2018.**_

 _ **Word Count: 3391**_

 _ **Jeremy D. Mortal**_


End file.
